


Dream Turn Nightmare

by Anonymous



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Era, Feudal Era, Implied InuyashaxKikyou, Love Confessions, One Shot, Random & Short, Reincarnation, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Kagome's peaceful sleep gets disrupted by her underlying jealousy, making things a nightmare.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Dream Turn Nightmare

The day was unusually quiet for Kagome as she laid out under the midday sun, limbs spread out as if she were a starfish laying in the sand. Her brown eyes were closed as her body soaked up the warm rays, every one of her muscles relaxing as if it was their first break in years (and for all she could say, it may as well have been).  **Peace** was something she admittedly missed from before she decided to chase Buyo to the well that lead to her original abduction to the feudal era. She did, however, enjoy the ever-growing company and making history… In a way, that is. The stuff she had been living through were things the history books never talked about.

Speaking of company… The brunette opened her eyes and sat up to get a better look around. Now aware of the quiet—lacking in the mischief between Inuyasha and Shippo, Miroku’s flirtatious ways and Sango’s furious actions against them, and the small mews from Kirara as she chased small animals or bugs—Kagome grew rather confused as to where everyone was. It was common for the others to disappear to do their own things but Inuyasha  **never** left her alone for this long without complaining about how they’re doing nothing when they still had so many jewel shards to collect and Naraku to find. Well, unless  **someone** pulled him away from the village…

A small crinkle formed on her brow as she frowned, pushing herself up to a standing position. “I know I should take advantage of this, but this just doesn’t  **feel** right…” She spoke to herself as she started to make her way towards the Bone-Eater’s Well. ‘Maybe he thought I went home and decided to wait for me at the well…’ It was strange given that Inuyasha wouldn’t have tolerated her disappearing back to her own time like that. Chances are he would’ve just gone straight in after her, dragging her back after embarrassing her in some way. He had his charms, sure, but sometimes they were overshadowed by his flaws. Kagome sighed as her mind flooded with all the times he had been a jerk to her, wanting her to drop her previous life just for his needs, his mixed signals on certain things—

Her thoughts were interrupted as she came to a sudden halt just behind the tree line that surrounded the well. She felt ice run through her veins as her eyes stung as they didn’t blink and their refusal to let unwelcome tears form and fall. Standing there in one another’s arms was (unadmittedly) her favorite person and the walking shell of her least favorite person. What broke her heart even more was how affectionate they were, the  **love** between them. She was about to turn to walk away when they both shot their gazes towards her.

BAM! It was like a train had hit her.

Kagome bolted up right, gasping for air, a text book falling onto her lap. She placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heart go a hundred miles a minute. She looked around the fire to see everyone still asleep, everyone but Inuyasha that is. He was nowhere to be seen. She let out a deep breath and pulled her knees up to her chest as she stared at the dying fire. It was early in the morning and she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to go back to sleep after that, especially if  **he** wasn’t there. 


End file.
